In some flat and lightweight display apparatuses such as wall-hung TVs, sound produced by a speaker is emitted in a downward direction and a horizontal direction. For example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-156987.
Such display apparatuses are required to achieve expansive and clear sound quality by a speaker having a small output.
According to one of the embodiments, a display apparatus comprises an enclosure having a display portion and an internal space, and a speaker accommodated in the internal space and having a sound emitting surface directed in the opposite direction of the display portion. The enclosure comprises a first opening area configured to emit sound from the speaker in the opposite direction of the display portion, and a second opening area configured to emit sound from the speaker in a lateral direction to the display portion. The volume of the sound emitted from the first opening area is greater than the volume of the sound emitted from the second opening area.